


Day 251 - Catch-as-catch-can

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [251]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rescue Missions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“That was an incredibly stupid idea.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 251 - Catch-as-catch-can

“That was an incredibly stupid idea.”

“Well, I’m sorry for attempting to rescue you. Remind me not to do it again.”

“Please tell me you have a backup plan?”

“Yeah. John is my backup plan.”

“If John ends up getting hurt or caught, I will break out of this cell just to break into yours to kill you.”

“As if you could. Unless you want to talk me to death. You are a beanpole and we do get special training after all.”

“Didn’t do you much good earlier, did it?”

“He had a gun. What was I supposed to do?”

“Come up with a better plan in the first place?”

There was a hushing noise from outside their cells and then John whispered, “If you two don’t stop bickering right now, I’m just going to leave you in there.”

“John. How did you manage to get here without getting caught?”

“I sent someone in as a distraction.”

Sherlock made an amused sound and got up when John opened the door to his cell. Lestrade felt like he was missing something.

“What? Who? There was no one else except… Oh. You mean me.”

When they finally escaped from the underground tunnel, John clapped Lestrade on the shoulder.

“Sorry I had to lie to you. If it’s any consolation, you were excellent bait.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'trap'.
> 
> More London. Happy but tired.  
> Have to get up at 5 tomorrow to get tickets for Macbeth. Cross your fingers, people!


End file.
